


Skydive

by A_Z_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, F/M, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Katekyo Hitman Reborn Au, M/M, Mafia NCT, No KHR! Knowledge required, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: Mark was below average in academics and had no athleticism to speak of or any talent in art, but he was normal, he blended in. Sure he was sometimes bullied and had no friends but he was okay with that. He wanted to keep his head down and live an average life, which was achievable.Well, not if his new tutor from the MAFIA had anything to say about it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/NCT Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Skydive

**Author's Note:**

> The KHR!NCT AU that only one person (me) wanted.  
Also, I haven't abandoned my work on my other fics, so don't worry!  
This will follow the KHR storyline pretty closely, but not completely for some very obvious reasons. I have tried to write it such that even people who don't know KHR can read and enjoy it, All the same, expect some heavy flame lore cause that's my jam.  
Also expect to see a lot of KHR cameos, cause some of the characters are too unique for me to find in the K-pop fandom unless I twist them a LOT.  
This is beta'd by [Thegreatmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon), thank you again for your help. Also shoutout to [Nara](https://twitter.com/giyuusack) and the guys at the WIP Winter Olympics discord for all their help and for listening to me ramble on and for looking over my work.

The morning was still dark as a small shadow stepped out of a bus, a suitcase in hand, and began to walk to a very normal suburban home.

It was a two-story house that at first glance was completely unremarkable, only set apart from the ones next to it by a subtle difference in coloring and some personalized touches of the occupants.

It was the destination of the shadow, who gave an appreciative hum when looking at the building and then slipped a flyer into the letterbox.

.

.

.

Mark at the age of 15 was an unremarkable, completely average kid.

All he wanted in life was to graduate high school, enter the local community college to get an easy degree and then get a 9-to-5 job and raise a perfectly average family of two kids with a s/o who didn't mind what a bi-shaped disaster he was.

And sure he dreamt sometimes that it was his crush, with the sun-kissed smile, with whom he would get his happily ever after. But he was young and allowed to dream.

And he was allowed to doodle his and his crush's name in his maths notebook as the teacher droned on and on and on.

"Lee!" The shout came suddenly, waking Mark from his daydreams as he scrambled to sit up and turn the page so that his doodles would not be visible to anyone.

He could hear some kids snickering.

"I am awake!" The shout came from behind Mark as the other Lee in the class suddenly stood up as well.

The snickers in the class became louder. The teacher's face scrunched up in disgust and he adjusted his glasses, a classic move before he began a lecture.

Mark braced himself.

"You keep sleeping in class and your grades will remain atrocious. Do you know what kind of future people like you, who don't pay attention in class, face? "

"Sorry teach, soccer practice started early today," the other Lee in the room said sheepishly, as the class chuckled.

Someone shouted, "that's our sport-head!" from the back, at which the whole class, including said Lee, laughed.

The teacher clicked his tongue at being denied a target before turning his eyes on Mark. The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine at the chill in those eyes. He tried to make himself smaller.

"So Mark Lee," he began, voice dripped in poison, "From what I have heard of you in PE, I don't see you winning any championships for us. You haven’t suddenly become Picasso or Mozart either. What is your _ excuse _?"

The sudden ringing of the bell nearly gave Mark a heart attack and startled quite a few of his classmates. Mark felt something loosen in him now that he wouldn't have to deal with the teacher.

Not being able to humiliate a student, given that he had somewhere to be, the teacher turned his nose up in the air and with a last glare directed at Mark, collected his stuff and stomped out with a, "Learn to pay attention Lee!" and a reminder to "complete the algebra exercises on page 324!"

Mark breathed a sigh of relief.

And then hastily started packing his bag. If he was quick and careful he could get out of the school grounds before anyone realized.

Dad should still be at his book-club, and then he could just say that the last class was canceled.

Plan made, he slung his bag over his shoulder and tried to blend in with his classmates, to seem as non suspicious as possible, as he made his way towards the last corridor on the left side that would lead him to the underbrush where he had hidden his bike.

He had fifteen minutes before the prefects made their rounds in that area. He needed to be swift.

"Oi Mark! Going home early again?" Someone asked, grabbing his shoulder, and Mark nearly left his body because of the scare, before he registered that it was one of his more friendly classmates and not any of his usual bullies.

Mark gave an awkward laugh, rubbing his neck, "Just have a headache, thought it might be better to rest."

"Man, you do you. Burner won't be happy though, so be on the lookout next week in biology." The other boy said with a chuckle as with a wave, he left to join the rest of the class that was headed to the science labs.

.

.

.

Mark stepped inside his house, closing the door behind him as he bent down to take off his shoes. Absently he wondered whether he should attempt the new video game he had bought or watch something on netflix.

He picked up his bag off the floor again, placing his shoes on the rack. He crossed the living room to the stairs still contemplating his options.

Dad would probably be able to tell from the episode length that Mark had been home for a while, so maybe he could attempt that level where he was stuck again-

"Mark?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, dad. Funny to see you here, didn't you have book club?" Mark asked trying to keep his tone casual and not giving away the guilt and fear he was feeling. He was pretty sure he failed given how Taeyong's eyes narrowed.

"It got canceled due to food poisoning from last time. You know what I have said about that bakery downtown." Taeyong answered, a disgusted curl to his lips as he wiped his wet hands on a part of his apron.

"Don't worry dad, I don't go there." and Mark never planned to either, he had seen some of his classmates there on many occasions, and he was in no rush to be laughed at for stuff out of school as well.

"Good, good. Now little mister, tell me what you are doing here so early? Playing hooky again?" Taeyong's eyebrow was raised and his face unimpressed.

Mark gave an awkward laugh, "The last class got canceled?" hating how the end became a question and his voice more high-pitched.

His dad gave a deadpan, "Ah. That’s why you are home three hours earlier?"

Mark could feel the trouble brewing in his father's brain. He did his best not to fidget.

Taeyong's face softened a little, "Mark, you know I love you right? I don't want anything but for you to be happy and healthy."

"Yes, dad."

"And I don't mind if you don't want to do well in classes or participate in sports. I'd be happier if you did, but if you don't want to, that's fine by me. But Mark, my dearest son, you need to do something. Anything. Join a club. Go on runs. Find something that you like to do. Plants. Aliens. Music. Remember how much fun you used to have when you were still doing music? Maybe you can start doing that again-"

"No." Mark snapped with finality, and at that word, Taeyong stopped.

Even Mark was surprised with the sharpness of his words and his dad bit his lip at that, looking a little hurt.

Immediately Mark felt very guilty again. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Dad, sorry. I didn't mean- I just, I am sorry." he apologized and trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Hid dad stared at him for a moment, before he sighed and a smile took over his face, more sad than happy as he said, "It's okay, Mark."

Mark hated that expression on his face. He hated that he had put it there. His dad always looked like that when his father said he could come home for the holidays. His father never came for holidays.

For a moment both stood in the awkward silence, not looking at each other.

Before Mark could creep upstairs to his room, his dad awoke from his thoughts and turned to him, an unsettling gleam in his eyes, "Mark, I have a surprise for you."

Mark felt himself become both curious and wary, "A surprise?"

"I found a very interesting flyer in the mail this morning. A live-in tutor, to train your child to become the leader of the next generation."

"Dad, come-on. That's obviously a scam. Live-in tutors aren't real." Mark dismissed, filled with more dread than he could explain at the prospect.

Taeyong frowned at him, "I looked it up and it was very legit! Your new tutor has a mathematics and science degree. And I want you to treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Dad, if this dude has so many degrees why is he a tuto-" Mark's sentence was cut off at boisterous,

"Ciaossu!"

Both parent and son looked over, startled to see a child, who had until a moment ago not been there.

"And who might you be? Are you lost?" Taeyong questioned, a lot more at ease that Mark thought was wise.

"I am the tutor that talked with you this morning, sir. Yuta at your service," the kid said politely, with a smile and a wave.

"Aren't you a little too young to have many mathematics and science degrees?" Mark couldn't help but comment snidely as he climbed up the staircase, "besides Dad, I don't want a tutor, send him away. We don’t even know how he entered, he is probably here as prank."

Taeyong frowned at him even more deeply but Yuta spoke up placating, "Please Mr. Lee, allow me to talk to your son alone once and maybe I'll get him to change his mind."

Mark scoffed, but at his father's sharp look, held his tongue. 

Taeyong looked at 'Yuta' with narrowed eyes, before conceding, "I'll bring you snacks and something to drink in the meantime."

"That would be lovely, Mr.Lee," Yuta said with a huge smile that looked like a sunbeam had barfed all over his face.

Mark scrunched his face up and walked up the stairs, "He’s a kid, dad! He is at most 5!"

But Taeyong was already in the kitchen, pulling something out and hadn't heard him at all.

Clicking his tongue he reluctantly climbed the stairs and then walked to his rooms, to find his 'tutor' following casually behind, if the kid was bothered by the slight, he didn't show it.

Before opening the door to his room, Mark warned, "This is my room, don't touch anything here without my permission."

Getting only an amused glance in return and feeling unease creep up his spine at that (kids didn’t usually make that expression right?) he didn't say anything more and went to go sit on his bed and gestured to the beanbag in the room so that his tiny shadow could also sit.

'Yuta' strolled into the room like he owned it and closed the door behind him.

He settled himself on the beanbag and from literally no-fucking-where, pulled a suitcase out.

He then proceeded to open it and ignore Mark as in front of his very eyes he assembled something together.

It took a moment for it to gain a shape that Mark could recognize.

As the last piece clicked in place, Mark, nine hundred percent sure now, started sweating bullets.

That was not a good phrase to use, Mark thought because the man before him had a bloody ASSAULT RIFLE.

What the fuck.

What had Mark and his dad just gotten into? Fuck, Mark needed his phone ASAP.

He needed to hide and warn his dad and call for help. What was the procedure at hostile break-ins?!

"What is that?! What are you planning on doing with that? Don't try any funny business or I will call the police!" Mark shouted, only afterward realizing that he probably shouldn't have done that, patting his pants, scrambling to find his phone.

"Now, now, There'll be no need for that. I am just here to discuss with you why I am here. Sit down before you hurt yourself," the other said, amusement dancing in their eyes.

Just discuss? Discuss what?

Wait. Maybe Mark was overreacting and it was just a toy. No, wait, it probably, definitely was a toy. Kids only had toys.

Just because he was in America didn't mean that every weirdo had an actual gun.

Besides this kid wasn't acting crazy, yet. He had been completely polite and was here for a job interview. He wouldn't get a job if Mark was dead.

He shouldn't get the job anyway cause he was a kid, but it seemed that Dad really wasn’t planning on listening to Mark this time. Besides, who would even sell a gun to kids?

Right? Gods, Mark really hoped that was a toy.

Still, Mark was wary. Something in him was screaming to run far far away and never come back.

He settled himself down gingerly on his bed again because that sounded dumb even in his head.

Also, again, a kid couldn't be dangerous. Instincts could always lead a person astray, they were certainly not winning him his tests.

"Now that we are alone, it is time I tell you who I really am and why I am here." The other began, polishing his gun, "my name is Yuta Nakamoto and I am the most trusted assassin for Vongola Nono. I am here to train you to be the next boss of the Vongola Mafia Familia."

"WHAT?!" Mark fell down from his bed. Was this a practical joke?

The smile that Mark got in return made him feel like the man was speaking the truth and that really made him want to go and hide somewhere, far far away.

“Now useless Mark, let’s get down to business.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
Who do you think are the guardians? I would love to see your guesses!  
Please leave comments and kudos. Constructive critisim is always welcome!  
In the mean time there is a [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59qfjFudcPVCSDzdWG5pxG), my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C) for the shy ones who wish to ask me something and my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Avi_ani_2) for the brvae ones who confront fear head on~


End file.
